Gadget Scientist
:For the Scientist in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Scientist. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Zombie |ability = When played: Each Science Zombie does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = Wishes the Mad Chemist would stop copying his hair style.}} Gadget Scientist is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 2 /3 . His ability makes every zombie, including himself do a bonus attack. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Ability: '''When played: Each Science Zombie does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description ''Wishes the Mad Chemist would stop copying his hair style. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Rare. Strategies With By himself, this is a weak zombie that only does one bonus attack, and is not worth the expensive cost. However, if you have other science zombies on the field, Gadget Scientist can wreck some havoc against the opponent. The Brainy class has many science zombies, some that benefit from attacking again such as Kite Flyer or Zombot Drone Engineer, or just strong attackers like Copter Commando or Portal Technician. The Sneaky, Crazy, and Beastly classes also have some powerful science zombies like , , Disco-Tron 3000, and Zombot 1000. Zombot Sharktronic Sub can allow a lawn to be cleared and the Zombot Sharktronic Sub to be boosted should the lawn be mauled with science zombies against many plants. Mostly Copter Commando and Gadget Scientist mainly make a great team, because you can play Hail-a-Copter to summon Copter Commando first in an empty lane during the trick phrase, doing 6 damage to the plant hero. Then at the next turn, you can play Gadget Scientist for the Copter Commando to attack again, doing another 6 damage to the plant hero. This works really well to finish the plant hero at least turn 6 or above. You can take advantage of Gadget Scientist's ability by giving traits such as Deadly 'or 'Frenzy to the science zombies. The bonus attack along with the traits are a good combination as the traits will positively affect the science zombies that are triggered by Gadget Scientist's ability. Against There's nothing you can do about his special ability, but the zombie himself is pretty weak, many plants can destroy this zombie easily. You do need to be careful if there are other science zombies in the board as Gadget Scientist allows all science zombies to do bonus attacks. In that case, you want to try to destroy as many science zombies as possible before Gadget Scientist is played so that it becomes useless. Gallery Gadget_Scientist_stats.png|Gadget Scientist's statistics Gadget_Scientist_new_card.png|Card GadgetScientistBlankCard.jpg|A blank card of Gadget Scientist Earning_Gadget_Scientist-0.png|The player earning Gadget Scientist after completing Professor Brainstorm's 8th Hero Quest Sci.png|Gadget Scientist attacking InsertFilenameHere.png|Gadget Scientist with the Deadly trait frenzygadgetH.jpeg|A Gadget Scientist with the Frenzy trait DedGadget.png|Destroyed Gadget Scientist Immorticia pack.png|Gadget Scientist on Immorticia's Premium Pack Screenshot_2016-11-12-21-13-33.png|Gadget Scientist with other zombies Old H Scientist1.png|Gadget Scientist's statistics Gadget_Scientist_card.png|Card Choice_between_Gadget_Scientist_and_Zookeeper.jpeg|The player having the choice between Gadget Scientist and Zookeeper as a prize for completing a level Basicadvert.png|Gadget Scientist in the advertisement for the Basic Pack Basic_Pack.jpeg|Gadget Scientist on the Basic Pack Gadget_Scientist_on_title_screen.jpeg|Gadget Scientist on the title screen LFLGadget.png|Using a Lurch for Lunch on Gadget Scientist Gadget Scientist silhouette.png|Gadget Scientist's silhouette Receiving Gadget Scientist.png|The player receiving Gadget Scientist from a Premium Pack Trivia *His appearance is based off of the Scientist in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. **However, his weapon looks more alike with Space Cadet's weapon. *The description mentions the Mad Chemist, another zombie card in this game as both has the same colored hair, although a slight different hair style. *When Gadget Scientist is played, if the plant hero blocks one of the bonus attacks and gets Transmogrify, and then uses it on another science zombie, the spawned zombie would still do a bonus attack even if that zombie does not belong to the science tribe. Category:Science cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies